One shot Hell or Challange hall
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ideas that get stuck in my brain and need a place to reside. One shot or challenge you decide.
1. Chef

Cat: Naruto X One Piece

title: Working The Restaurant

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ayame

Summary: The Ichiraku Restaurant is the most popular Restaurant in the entire hidden Leaf village, The most elite of the elite from the Hokage, to the Council Members, and their families, all the Noble families eat there as well. Their are just two things that must be remembered if your eating there.

1: Do not waste Food

2: Don't insult the Ichiraku family, especially their Son

So this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now so i'm making a new story that's going to contain the thngs that's fogging up my brain. Either i'll make them into full blown stories one day or let them be challenges. If you do take it up as a challenge please PM me so I know what story to look for.

I do not own Naruto or One piece.

"Human speech"

 _Human thought'_

 **Buuji/Boss speech/ Jutsu**

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Ichiraku Restaurant**

 **Time: 1945 (17 years after the Kyubi attack)**

Many people frequented the most popular restaurant in the village The Ichiruka Restaurant. Even the likes of the Burning Leaf couldn't compare to the Ichiruka family business. So popular that the Noble houses and merchants visited the once poor raman stand. With a staff of 25 people and the family acting as the heads of the business it wasn't hard to see them as the loving family that they were. Of course coming to this restaurant you had to abide by the rules of the trade.

 _1: Don't waste Food_

 _2: Keep all rude comments to yourself_

 _3: don't insult the Chef_

 _4: don't insult the Iciruka family, especially in front of the head waiter._

Sadly today was one of the rare days a fool decided to do just that.

Hyuga Hinata, the village's Princess was there with her father, her Cousin, and her sister in order to go over a marriage contract with a Noble from the capital. He was only a few years older then her and was distantly related to the Fourth Hokage so he had good stock. Sadly he was a noble though and though and was ogling Hinata like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

Saddly Hinata was use to these looks and if it wasn't for the formal setting of the restaurant she would be inside of her normal ninja equipment. Hinata was the most beautiful girl in the village with only Ino rivaling her in looks. At 17 she young woman stood at 5'2, with the build of a kunoichi, She was just glad she filled out with DD-cup breasts and an ass to match just like her mother. Her navy blue hair went to the middle of her bakc in a Hime style hair cut , her pale lavender eyes shun in the little light that illuminated the restaurant. She wore a white skintight dress that left her shoulders bare, black heels and a little make up.

Her father and the Noble- whose name she had already forgot- were going over final details of a formal contract that would be finalized on Hinata's 18th birthday in one year. Sighing as she resigned herself to the fate of a baby maker she picked up her glass of wine as the waiter came over with food in hand. Hinata couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she looked at the eye candy before her.

He was a handsome man. Standing at 5'11 with the perfect build that would have marked him as a shinobi were it not for his attire, spiky blonde hair that went to the middle of his back and pulled into a ponytail, deep sapphire blue eyes that held back something that Hinata didn't quite understand, three whisker like marks on each cheek. The kicker to this was that he was the same age as Hinata. wearing a orange button up shirt, black dinner coat over a black vest, black fitted slacks, and a pair of black shoes. In his hands were four plates.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hyuga-sama. We're a bit backed up and the head Chef is out today. I'm Naruto and I'll be your waiter this evening," said the young man

"It is fine Naruto-san. I know that you often work your hardest," said Haishi having been privy to the Young man before him cooking before.

"Your to quick to forgive a transgression Hyuga-sama. We ordered over 30 minutes ago," said the Young Noble. "If it wasn't for the recommendations i'd have ordered my guards to kill you for such insolence ," said the young man looking to the three guards he had protecting him.

Naruto chose to ignore him as he sat down a plate in front of Hanabi who looked a lot like Hinata, Hinata her self, Haishi and the young noble. Naruto bowed ignoring the Young man who grew annoyed and snapped his fingers. Naruto barly made it a step before he was stopped by a sword at his throat. Turning around he looked at the man who stopped him. A few people stopped eating to look at the show. A few people already knew how this was going to turn out.

"Can I be of service Ronin-san?" asked Naruto.

"You served the women before Yeger-sama or Haishi-sama. The women should have gone last boy," said the Ronin. He wore just a kimono and his hair still had the formal top knot.

"I'm sorry, but That's not how it goes. Young Hyuga-chan was the first since she's the youngest. She also had the meal that was the hardest to cook since if done wrong would be quite deadly to her. Hence why hers was serveded first and cooked last her's has to be eaten while . Hinata-san and Haishi-sama are regulars here so it didn't take long to cook their food, but you asked for a twisted fish with house raman. Had I served your master first then the fish would have been much to hot for him to handle," said Naruto.

The young noble narrowed his eyes. "What does a dog like you know!? I bet this slop isn't even wore the 400 ryo I payed for it! The Chef is probably a wannabe that couldn't hack it in the capital City!" Yelled the noble swiping the hood off the table.

Everyone watched in horror as the food hit the ground. Haishi looked at the Young noble like a fool. Naruto turned to the food and narrowed his eyes. The Samurai raised his blade and was about to cut Naruto down, only for his jaw to meet Naruto's shoe with Enough force to send him flying into a nearby wall! Several people looked at Naruto as his hand reached up and undid his vest and coat before taking them off.

"Try not to bust the place up to bad son. We just renovated this place last month," came a voice from the kitchen.

Everyone in the establishment froze hearing the voice of probably the 3rd most feared woman in konoha behind Tsume and Anko. Ichriku Ayako. Ayako despite being in her early 40's was a much feared Chef - Jonin -level Cooking ninja who hailed from the land of food. Standing at 5'7 with a slender with large F-cup breasts she had hair that was orange and fell to the middle of her back and tied in a ponytail, amber colored eyes, wearing a black chef's suit and hat.

Naruto smirked before taking off his coat. "I'll try to keep the blood off the walls Kaa-chan," said Naruto.

The second samurai charged at Naruto and went to draw his katana only to be meet with a hook kick to the back of his head. The man yelled in pain in pain as he found the ground to be quite comfortable. The last samurai looked unsure so Naruto made up his mind for him. Naruto vanished into thin air, appearing behind the man upside down, before kicking him in the head, before he turned around in the air and landed on his feet. upon landing Naruto took a rag and wiped off his shoes.

"Now that I've taken care of your guards I have to make sure you understand how badly you messed up Mr. Noble," said Naruto.

The noble gulped and shot up from his seat. "Wait! It was a misunderstanding good sir... It... It was all a mistake!" yelled he young man.

"Your right, a mistake was made. You insulated my cooking, you wasted food, and you disrespected my family," said Naruto narrowing his eyes. "All three of which are crimes in this Restaurant!

The noble growled before reaching into his robe and pulled out a Flintlock pistol! He aimed it at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as he couldn't move or the bullet would hit Hanabi who was right behind him! Everyone gasped at this bold move. It was forbidden though out the Elemental Nation to own fire arms. The only people were were even remotely allowed such devices were the guards of the Dymiyo's family. It was to hard to picture Noble's caring them, but it was still against the laws of the land!

" **Snake head crush!"**

Ayako thrust her foot out and put it in the gut of the young noble. "Call the Ninja Police and put in a complaint to the courts. I want this idiot looked up," said Ayako taking her foot out of his gut allowing him to slump over on the ground.

Haishi looked to Ayako and Naruto and bowed. "Thank you Naruto-san, Ayako-sama. Thanks to you I will not be having further dealings with the Juri Family," said Haishi as he paid for the food.

The Hyuga family left the restaurant with Hinata and Naruto locking eyes as they passed each other. As they finished Naruto turned back to his work as Hinata walked out of the restaurant.

00000000000000000000

Challenge rules

Must haves

1: Naruto must be a member of the Ichiruka family

2: Ayame's Mother must be alive and the one who adopted Naruto Originally

3: Naruto must be a village heart throb

4: his fighting style must be remonesit of Sanji's from One Piece

5: Naruto and Ayame must have a Releationship weather they are married at the start or just dating.

6: he must be forced to join in the coming War between Konha, Suna, and Taki vs Iwa, Oto, and Ame

Optional

1: Can be a harem

2: Naruto can know about his heritage

3: Hinata can be a stuck up Bitch

4: Sarutobi or Tsunade (whoever you decide to make Kage) can be evil.

With that I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. The Inari Familia

Cat: Naruto X Is it wrong to Pick up girls in a Dungeon

Title: Naruto of The Yoko Familia

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Harem

Summary: 15 year old Uzumaki Naruto has a Dream. Join a Familia and Become the strongest Warrior in all the Familias in the world. To bad that's a tall Mountain to climb. Especially with The Uchiha Familia sitting on the top along with their god Susuano

Speech

 _Thought_

 **Attacks**

I do not own Naruto or Is it wrong to pick up girls in a Dungeon

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: The Inari Familia**

 **Location: Spiral City**

 **Temple of Kyubi**

 **0623**

The sun rose up and peeked over the valley into the rundown temple that was home to the Kyubi Familia... or was the site of the Familia that was just starting up. In the lower floor of the temple was the housing area for the Familia. Which only consisted of Kyubi and her first follower Uzumaki Naruto.

Yoko got out of the bed and stretched while Yawning. Yoko had short red hair that stopped at Her shoulders with bangs over her eyes Yoko was... short. Standing at the height of 5'1 with massive D-cup breasts, red eyes, wearing a short sleeveless kimono and a yellow sash, and thigh high stocking. This was the Lady of the Inari-Kyubi- familia, Yoko, Kyubi no Kitsune, or as her title bestowed upon her by the gods, Inari. Now a lot of people would be under the impression that she wasn't the Kyubi due to lack of nine golden tails. When the Gods, Great Spirits, and Tailed Beasts descended form the heavenly realm, they sealed away almost all their Divine powers so they could live among the Children(1).

Yoko looked to her left in her shared bed with the only 'child' of her family and -when her Family grew- her right hand and Commander of the other Children. One day she hoped he would become her lover. Her beloved Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was quite handsome. At 15 he stood at 6' even, spiky blonde hair, peach colored skin, blue sea blue eyes that were currently closed in blissful sleep, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, wearing a black muscle shirt, and orange sleeping pants. Sitting on the wall close to them was Naruto's weapon of chose. A Katana blade, a very chep one at that. It had seen some use if the nics and dents were anything to go buy. Yoko sighed. She wished she could afford to get Naruto something better, but as it was it took money for a Familia to grow. Level 1 adventures didn't do to well past the 12th floor of the Dungeons.

Naruto slowly opened eyes only to be greeted by the mischievous eyes of his Goddess. Naruto smiled at Yoko before getting up.

"Good morning Yoko-sama," said Naruto.

Yoko growled, before kicking Naruto off the bed. "How many times to I have to tell you naruto-kun! It's Yoko-hime or Yoko-chan!" yelled the red haired Goddess showing her firy temper to her most trusted- and only- child.

Naruto laughed. "Sorry Yoko-hime," said Naruto getting off the floor and walking over to the place he kept his clothes.

He undressed before Yoko's eyes making her blush and rub her thighs together. Yoko wanted Naruto so badly, but she was a good of patince and could wait. Naruto quickly dressed in an Orange zipup coat with black sleeves, black pants, leather armor protected his forearms, shins, and chest. Naruto picked up a bandana and wrapped it around his hair, before turning to his goddess.

"Wish me luck in the Dungeons," said Naruto.

Yoko smiled, before walking up to Naruto and kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck Naruto-kun and go with my blessings," said Yok as Naruto left the temple with a blush on his face.

As Naruto made his way to the entrance to the Dungeons he couldn't help but think about the things that he knew. Since he was only a Level 1 Rookie Adventurer with 0 EXP he would have to stick to the first floor.

Besides his Handler would know more. He was just glad that he finished registering before he headed out.

 **Location: Dunguan**

 **Place: 1st Floor**

 **Time: Mid-day.**

Naruto jumped back as a Goblin attacked him from the Front attacked him. Naruto flipped the Katana and rushed the Goblin slashing into his side. The goblin yelled before it vanished into thin air, leaving behind a small purple gem. Naruto picked it up and signed. The small purple gems were exchanged for money that familia's used to expand. Goblins were not so great as the gems were only worth 10 to 55 gol a piece. He had only slain 12 of them so far and none of the stones were bigger then a rock.

Better just call it a day and leave," said Naruto.

As Naruto began to leave the Dungan he stopped as another group began to make their way past him. Many in the group Naruto didn't recognize, but he knew one of them quite well.

The leader of this group was the student and right hand of the Right hand of the 'Princess of Healing' Koto Shizune. Shizune was a feared warrior and a level 4 adventurer. She specialized in throwing needles, but kept a sword as a back up.

"Oh Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" asked Shizune.

"Heading back to the surface. Without a party I'm not risking going any deeper then floor 4 or 5," said the blonde rubbing his head.

"Makes sense. Still if you just asked Tsunade-sama i'm sur...," started Shizune

 **WHAM!**

Shizune and the others back peddeled as Naruto slammed his hand into the rock hard enough to creak it! Naruto looked at Shizune with a glare.

" You of all people know I won't ask that _**old bitch**_ for anything ever again!" growled Naruto allowing his darker emotions to slip by.

A pink haired girl growled at Naruto. "You'd better watch how you talk about Tsunade-sama!" yelled the girl.

Naruto didn't bother to answer her as he walked away, all the whiled rudely bumping into the girl.

"What's his deal?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama have a complicated Relationship sakura-san. Now stay focused we are suppose to be in Level 7 by the end of the day," said Shizune.

 **Location: Spiral City**

 **place: Guild Office**

 **Time: Mid-afternoon**

Naruto sat across from his Guild Rep one Hinata Hyuga with his meager 317 gol. Tossing it up and down he sat before the beautiful Elf woman.

"This is a rather small take, even for a single man," spoke the woman softly.

"I stayed to the first floor today," said Naruto.

Hinata sighed as she crossed her arms under her massive breasts. "While we are both Rookies naruto-san It is still my job in the guild to not only help you in your endeavor's but to make sure our Guild is a profitable as possible," said Hinata.

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Naruto catching his sack one last time before pocketing it.

"Join a Party or create one of your own, but don't become a Stagnate warrior," said Hinata.

Naruto nodded as he got up. "I don't plan to become stagnate," said Naruto leaving the Guild Building intent of doing what needed to be done

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

I had a bit of spare time on my hands regardless of just getting home after a 12 hour drive. As Far as this one goes I thought it was pretty interesting to turn into a Crossover/One shot. So It maybe one of the ones I do later if I find time.

A/n:

1: They are VERY OLD beings to them we might as well be kids.

If it is taken as a Challenger these are the things that need to happen

1:Kyubi is Inari the Fox God and is a Female

2:Hinata MUST NOT be an adventure

3: Lee, Ino, and Shino must become a member of Kyubi's

4: Ino must be a Elf or Hobbit.

5: Tsunade and Naruto MUST have a bad relationship (Reason's up to you)

Everything else is up to you guys if you take this as a challenge.


End file.
